(DLxBM) The Violin Player and The Baker
by Epizobic
Summary: Modern AU / Kursi roda ialah penyokong badan si pemain biola. Kakinya yang tiada umpama pengingat untuk tidak menatap ke bawah layaknya pecundang. Lalu ada seorang pembuat roti di seberang jalan, yang selalu terkagum-kagum; sampai hatinya mendambakan sosok pantang menyerah tersebut / Boyxboy DLxBM, OOC, alur terlalu cepat.
1. Arrival

**LuCiel** : Chiliarch-Dreadlord, Royal Guard ( Luciella Sourcream-Marciel Adrean, Roy Guartismo ) **  
Raven** : Blade Master **  
Elesis** : Blazing Heart

 ** _Warning(s)_** : **_BoyxBoy_** DLxBM, _typos,_ OOC, hasil delusi fujomblo semata, alur terlalu cepat.

 ** _Disclaimer_** tentu KoG serta pihak lainnya yang telah merilis game Elsword.

* * *

Jam raksasa di alun-alun berdentang 7 kali begitu mentari memaparkan kemilaunya. Corak jingga kekuningan mencerahkan langit dari arah timur. Semilir hangat musim panas turut menemani para penduduk yang perlahan mulai berlalu lalang; demi melaksanakan rutinitas pagi masing-masing.

Pepohonan hijau tumbuh kokoh mengelilingi jam kota, gemerisik lembut saat daun berdansa mengikuti alur tiupan angin memberikan efek menenangkan walaupun pikiran sedang kacau menghadapi desakan hiruk pikuk keramaian dari sisi kiri dan kanan. Meski bukan berada di jantung kota, tetap saja, adanya stasiun kereta tidak jauh dari situ mungkin penyebab mengapa daerah ini selalu sibuk.

Tepat di bawah salah satu pohon rindang dekat tepi jalan, seorang pemuda memetik anggun senar biola yang tengah ia mainkan. Melodi penyemangat dilantunkan kepada para pengamat; entah untuk pekerja maupun para pelajar, sebelum memulai hari. Lagu tersebut merupakan sebuah bentuk hasil jerih payahnya setelah latihan berhari-hari.

Ide, perasaan, serta kreativitas nya tertuang sepenuh hati, dan sekarang waktunya ia unjuk gigi. Kekuatan, disusul oleh kemantapan batin, menyebabkan setiap gesekan senar kian cepat nan bertenaga dari sebelumnya; membangkitkan percikan api kompetitif setiap pejalan kaki agar mampu melalui segala macam tantangan. Tidak hanya tangan, manik madu serta senyumnya mendapat pujian. Wajah tampannya terbingkai oleh surai legam yang mulai terbasuh oleh keringat.

Kekaguman tersebut sayangnya berhenti, setelah mengamati lebih lanjut tubuh sang pemain.

Kursi roda ialah penyokong badan si rambut hitam. Hembusan dari alam menerpa lembut bagian bawah celana hitam yang dikenakan sosok rupawan tersebut. Kakinya yang tiada umpama pengingat untuk tidak pernah menatap ke bawah layaknya pecundang; kepala tetap menggadah bersiap menghadapi hari baru. Kekurangannya ia jadikan kekuatan agar tidak menyerah, jadi masa bodo dengan umpatan serta ejekan yang merendahkan kondisi fisiknya.

Di seberang jalan; tepatnya di sudut perempatan gedung yang berderet, tersebutlah sebuah kafe merangkap toko kue bernama El-Star. Baru saja didirikan selama 2 tahun dan telah menjadi salah satu tempat favorit para penduduk bahkan wisatawan. Pemandangannya yang menghadap tepi alun-alun, lalu para pekerja nya— Ah, para pekerja nya! Pantas 76% pelanggan setia kafe ini wanita semua.

Daya tarik utama El-Star yaitu adanya sebuah jendela raksasa mengarah tepat ke arah para pejalan kaki melintas. Ada 2 hal yang bisa diamati; suasana di ruang kafe, dan adanya sebuah jendela raksasa menampilkan aksi memanggang maupun kekacauan dapur. Pada awalnya, para pekerja mendapatkan ide ini sebagai pembuktian serta meyakinkan pembeli kalau semua roti yang dihasilkan kafe ini ' _100% freshly made from the oven_ ', plus, tanpa bahan pengawet. Namun, seiring waktu, hasilnya justru lebih banyak pengunjung menikmati proses pembuatan adonan daripada hasil adonan tersebut yang pastinya bakal disajikan di piring.

Suasana panas dapur tak sepanas gairah para 6 staf pembuat kue dari balik jendela. H-hei, bukan gairah yang 'itu', ya! Tapi gairah memasak, loh! Berpusing ria di musim panas bukanlah pilihan bagi mereka, apalagi untuk si anak baru, Ciel. Sebenarnya, masih ada banyak pelayan maupun tukang roti yang bisa dikatakan... cukup 'menyegarkan mata', namun persona si rambut putih selalu merangkap mata dan hati para kaum hawa. Mungkin ada pula yang laki-laki— Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Marciel Adrean, 27 tahun. Pria tinggi ini merupakan lulusan salah satu kampus bergengsi pencetak puluhan koki berkualitas. Banyak alumni yang bahkan berhasil menjadi sampul beberapa majalah terkenal bertaraf internasional. Kemampuan berpredikat bintang 5, maka tak ayal ekspektasi rekan-rekan Ciel sangatlah besar. Itu berita baiknya. Buruknya, ada beberapa yang iri, lalu bertanya-tanya;

' _Mengapa dia disini?_ '

' _Ada tempat yang lebih bagus daripada disini, tapi kenapa...?_ '

' _Ingin mencari muka dan menganggap remeh kita, ya?_ '

Iya, awalnya Ciel sedikit gugup, dan iya, sempat dirinya di jauhi, tapi hei. Itu semua sudah masa lalu. Berkat kegigihan dan kebaikan hatinya, akhirnya semua membuka hati padanya. Apalagi wajah rupawannya disebut-sebut sebagai mahakarya terbaik Tuhan. Humoris, belum lagi pandai bermain gitar. Iris biru bersinar sejernih air— ah bukan, lebih cocok dibilang seindah safir. Wah, pantas saja banyak yang mau dengannya.

. . . . .

Naas, walaupun matahari belum menyentuh ufuk barat, langit mendadak berubah kelam. Kumpulan awan tak tampak indah; mengintimidasi, menyeramkan. Petir menyambar tanah, gemuruh menyahut. Udara dingin melahap habis kehangatan. Alam tidak mampu menahan; menangis kencang membasuh kota. Ciel tidak merasa sehat sore itu; semenjak dirinya mengawali pagi malah. Ia kira dengan minum pil penambah stamina dan vitamin akan membantu, namun efek yang diberikan justru membuat tubuh Ciel memburuk. Kepalanya sakit; mulai berdelusi sedetik sebelum kaki lemasnya mencium lantai. Elesis, selaku manajer kafe, sudah memberi tanda hijau bagi Ciel untuk beristirahat.

"Mencegah lebih baik. Matamu juga terlihat sembap. Banyak tidur ketika sampai rumah, ya?" Elesis berupaya menyemangati karyawan terbaiknya tersebut sebelum Ciel menginjakkan kaki di tanah aspal yang basah berkat air hujan. Kebaikan semua orang disini membuka pintu hati Ciel. Sedari dulu dirinya tidak mendapatkan afeksi; terlebih setelah Ibunda tercinta wafat saat persalinan adiknya.

Ciel mengangguk pasrah. Toh, kalaupun dia meminta bantuan pada seorang rekan seperjuangan di dapur, mereka pasti bakal terusik karena terlanjur tenggelam dalam pekerjaan masing-masing hingga tutup nanti. "Setidaknya aku sudah minum obat dari Prauss," bibir si rambut putih membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. Dipakailah jaket kulit hitam miliknya sebelum langkah lunglainya bergerak ke luar; rintik hujan terpantul keras di payung, "Baik, aku pergi! Sampai bertemu besok."

Bagi beberapa orang, hujan merupakan salah satu anugerah, terutama pengiring alam bawah sadar ketika tertidur.

Itu yang awalnya Raven pikirkan.

Sekarang sang gagak menganggapnya kutukan. Selama hampir 1 jam dirinya terjebak di bawah atap hanya dengan bermodalkan kaos putih tipis serta celana panjang hitam. Ugh, Raven saking kesalnya merutuk apapun yang ia lihat.

Termasuk sosok tinggi yang berusaha menyapanya.

"Mau apa?" Raven menyalak. Kesabaran sang gagak nampaknya ikut terhanyut oleh derasnya air.

"K-kamu sepertinya telah lama berteduh disini." Figur asing tersebut nyaris berteriak; agar hujan tidak menelan suara paraunya. Dia tidak ragu menutupi bagian atas Raven menggunakan payung yang dipegangnya, "Aku Ciel. Aku bekerja di Kafe El-Star, jadinya aku sering melihatmu." Beban di kepala Ciel kian memberat seiring waktu berjalan. Niatnya ingin terlihat keren, naas, tangan kiri malah mati-matian menahan rasa sakit; memijat pelipis sambil memikirkan betapa payah dirinya. Dia benar-benar harus pulang cepat, itupun kalau masih kuat berjalan selama 20 menit sampai tujuan.

Raven menatap penuh hati-hati. Ia periksa si rambut putih atas hingga bawah. Setelah dipikir-pikir, pernah ada kejadian dimana pemuda di sampingnya ini bermain gitar di dalam kafe; kemungkinan untuk menceriakan suasana seusai para pelajar melewati hari terakhir Ujian Nasional. Ok, mungkin terlalu ceria, sampai banyak kaum hawa menyempatkan diri menikmati pertunjukan Ciel setelah menikmati alunan biola Raven.

Entah atas dasar alasan apa, sang gagak yakin senyuman Ciel adalah murni ketulusan dari lubuk hati. Dengan segera, Raven kembali membuka mulut, sekalian ingin mencairkan atmosfir canggung, "H-hai..." Lidahnya kelu dan masih gugup. "N-namaku—"

"Raven." Ciel tersenyum bangga, kemudian matanya berputar ke sisi, "Pekerjaanku memang di dalam ruangan, tetapi telingaku dimana-mana, loh. Di kafe, jika harus jujur, tidak ada yang tak mengenalmu."

"Ciri khasku pastilah kakiku yang telah tiada ini," Raven melirik ke bawah. Bibirnya terpaksa membentuk senyuman tipis walau ia tidak ingin mengakui dirinya lemah. "Karena itu, kamu dan lainnya bisa langsung ingat, 'kan?" Saat membahas lebih lanjut, cahaya dalam iris emas perlahan meredup; hanya menatap kosong tetesan air yang menghantam bumi.

Ciel mengerjap tidak percaya. Kepala menoleh sepenuhnya ke sumber suara, "Hah? Aku membicarakan bakatmu. Bakatmu!" Desahan meluncur sebelum dilanjutkan, "Kalau kamu memamerkan kecintaanmu pada musik setiap pagi sampai sore di alun-alun, buat apa aku kritik? Tidak banyak yang sepertimu, Raven! Percaya dirilah!" Kali ini, si rambut putih menunjukkan barisan gigi; memaksimalkan senyumannya.

Sayangnya, pujian manis si rambut putih berganti menjadi sebuah bersin. Bukan sekali, maupun dua kali. Bahkan sampai empat kali.

Ini tidak bagus. Tapi setidaknya, sedikit demi sedikit, hujan mulai mereda.

"O-oh, astaga," Suara Raven melembut. "U-um... T-tempat tinggalku jaraknya hanya sekitar 8 menit dari sini," Sang gagak segera meraih payung si rambut putih, "A-atau kamu lebih memilih membeli obat di apotek dekat sini—"

"Tidak, tidak," Ciel menggeleng sembari menahan kepala. Niatnya sih, mau sekalian ditawari tempat beristirahat. Tetapi Ciel ingat batas. Ini percakapan pertama mereka; beruntung belum kelepasan bicara.

"Jangan bercanda! Berteduhlah di rumahku. Kesehatanmu lebih penting!"

.

.

.

Di bawah pantulan serta percikan hujan yang dingin, lengan kanan Raven yang menggenggam payung diangkat cukup tinggi agar keduanya bisa terlindungi. Dalam perjalanan, sesekali, Ciel melontarkan gurauan, kemudian si rambut hitam ikut membalas. Kedua pemuda ini cukup hanyut dalam pertukaran informasi pribadi masing-masing; tanggal ulang tahun, kota kelahiran, makanan favorit, penyanyi atau band kesukaan. Pokoknya segala macam pertanyaan yang seringkali kau tanyakan pada orang baru. Belum berselang lama, telunjuk kiri Raven menunjuk sebuah gedung apartemen sederhana bertingkat 3 yang berada di kejauhan.

Lorong cokelat _cream_ kusam beserta deretan lampu remang, menyambut mereka. Lift tua beralaskan karpet keabu-abuan menjadi pijakan. "Tempat ini sepertinya sudah lama sekali berdiri," Ciel memutar-mutar kepalanya begitu melangkah keluar; mengamati pintu-pintu apartemen tempat tinggal Raven mulai termakan usia. Mulai kapuk, kotor, hingga catnya terkelupas.

"Namun setidaknya harga perbulannya masih cukup murah dan sepadan," Raven menoleh ke sumber suara. "Lagipula, aku sudah mengenal betul semua tetanggaku. Selama 4 tahun malah." Iris madu saling berganti arah pandang; mencari suatu hal. Akhirnya, Raven memberi gestur meminta untuk berhenti.

Kamar 308.

Ketika memasuki ruangan Raven, Ciel bekerja penuh berusaha mengingat segala hal baru di sekitarnya. Sebuah apartemen kecil berdinding putih. Tidak ada meja, mengingat betapa besarnya ukuran kursi roda Raven. Sofa hijau panjang berada di sebelah kanan pintu masuk; mengarah ke TV. Dapur di sebelah kiri, pintu kamar utama tepat di depan, lalu pintu kamar mandi berada di samping ruang tidur.

Secepat mungkin, Raven menggerakan kursi roda menuju kamar; ke laci di samping kasur untuk mengambil keperluan tamunya. Setelah itu, si pemilik ruangan menawarkan teh hangat tepat saat Ciel sedang meminum obat. Tetapi Ciel memutuskan ikut membantu di dapur sehabis tegukan ketiga.

Ketika berjalan, Ciel menemukan sebuah foto ganjil tertempel di pintu kulkas; menggambarkan seorang wanita pirang terduduk di sebuah kursi berkayu bersama sesosok pria berambut legam, yang berdiri tegap berpakaian kemeja putih berlengan pendek dengan celana hitam panjang melapisi kaki jenjangnya. "Apa ini istrimu?"

Raven menoleh menghadap pria di samping; menghentikan segala aktivitas. Sekali lirikan ke foto kusam yang dimaksud membawa sang gagak menyelami memori nostalgia usangnya. Sudah hampir setahun seseorang menanyakan wanita yang sungguh dirindukannya. "Namanya Seris," Raven mengambil nafas sejenak; sekaligus meneliti kembali pikirannya, "Kami bertemu sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu saat Festival Kelahiran Kota Velder diadakan. Dia terlihat begitu cantik malam itu. Rangkaian bunga aster menghiasi kepalanya bak mahkota, kakinya bergerak lincah mengikuti irama musik; gaun merah mudanya melambai. Wajahnya berseri-seri di bawah rembulan."

"Kau beruntung memilikinya. Ah! Dia pasti bekerja di luar kota, ya; jadinya tidak ada disini?"

Sang gagak tidak lagi berkicau.

Iris emas tak lagi berkilau. Kelopaknya sayu. Raven ingin melupakannya, tetapi alam sadarnya tak memperbolehkan. "8 bulan yang lalu, Seris mengeluh akan perutnya yang terus menerus sakit. Ia sudah mencoba berbagai obat tetapi masih tidak berhasil. Lalu ketika kami ke dokter kandungan, ternyata dia positif hamil." Raven sekali lagi memberanikan diri menatap foto itu kembali, "Kami benar-benar bahagia. Kami bahkan sudah mencatat barang-barang yang harus kami beli untuk bayi kami. Tanpa sadar, itu sudah larut.

"Terlalu larut sampai-sampai supir truk dari arah kiri mobil kami tak melihat lampu merah."

Akhir dari ceritanya sudah jelas. Ciel tidak ingin melanjutkan; pasti sangat menyakitkan. "Kakimu... kecelakaan itu..."

Kali ini, manik madu Raven bertukar pandang dengan kedua iris biru Ciel, "Aku berhenti bekerja dari pabrik mesin. Rekan-rekanku merasa tidak keberatan dengan kondisiku, tapi akulah yang merasa malu. Kurasa itu langkah yang cukup tepat."

Apa ada manusia sebaik nan agung macam Raven? Memiliki kesabaran serta kelapangan dada yang begitu luas? Belum lagi menahan murka dan kepedihan, demi membahagiakan semua orang? Ciel meneguk ludah. Ia sendiri yang jauh lebih mampu, merasa kalah telak jika disetarakan bersama Raven. Iris safir berhadapan dengan kemilau emas yang bisa-bisanya mampu bersinar di tengah kehidupan pahit yang dijalani si pemilik mata. "Apa ada cara, bagiku... untuk membalas kebaikanmu? T-terima kasih telah memperbolehkanku beristirahat di sini."

Raven menatap bingung, "Kamu telah mengantarku kesini, 'kan? Kurasa, kita impas."

"Tapi aku masih merasa kurang..." Ciel berterus terang. Perkataan selanjutnya sangatlah tak terduga. Dia melanjutkan dengan kebanggaan tersendiri.

"Izinkan… aku menjagamu."

Kedip.

Kedip kedip.

Mata Raven mengerjap tidak percaya. "Kau bercanda, 'kan?"

"Buat apa aku berbohong padamu? Mumpung aku sedang berbaik hati."

"T-tapi—"

"Apa salahnya mengantarmu pulang setiap sore?" Ciel segera menambahkan. Senyum tertoreh sebelum badannya membungkuk; mempersempit jarak mendekati si rambut hitam. "Siapa yang mengatakan kamu beban pastilah orang tak bermoral. Seseorang yang berpikiran sempit. Yang paling penting adalah, kau masih hidup dan..." Ia menjeda. Pikirannya kalang kabut memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat; telunjuk kiri menggaruk belakang kepala yang Raven tahu betul tidak gatal.

Akhirnya, Ciel melanjutkan, "—Kuat. Ya! Kamu kuat menghadapi berbagai persoalan kehidupan walaupun kondisimu dianggap tidak menguntungkan. Setiap manusia pasti memiliki alasan untuk hidup, 'kan? Diberi kesempatan oleh Tuhan agar, yah, entah melakukan suatu revolusi besar-besar yang dapat mengubah sejarah, atau hanya sekedar memberikan dukungan emosional bagi mereka yang membutuhkan." Pujian meluncur tiada henti dari Ciel. Lebih tepatnya, tak ingin berhenti.

"Aku tak mau kamu berendah hati pada kondisi seperti ini. Kamu memerlukan bantuan lebih dari yang kau kira. Dan aku bersedia memberikannya. Apa yang kamu takuti? Bahwa aku akan terbebani? Asal kau tahu, aku sudah memikirkan ide absurd semacam ini sejak lama. Pada awal aku menemuimu, batinku meringis sambil membisikan doa kepadamu. Sekarang, aku ingin menawarkan—ah bukan, _memaksa_. Aku mengharapkan kau menerima kebaikan hatiku ini, Raven."

Mendengar pernyataan barusan, Raven hanya terdiam. Maniknya melebar sempurna begitu Ciel selesai. Semua itu terdengar puitis, terdengar tulus. Sang gagak gagal menemukan niat jahat dibalik rangkaian ucapan bernada rendah lawan bicaranya. Entah kenapa, Raven memilih mengikuti arus. Dia sudah terlanjur luluh oleh penawaran pria keras kepala ini.

Perlahan, Raven mengangguk, dilanjuti oleh gumaman kecil yang beruntung masih bisa terdengar, "B-baiklah."

.

.

.

Sudah 1 bulan berlalu, dan tradisi 'mengantar Raven' menjadi lumrah setiap kali Ciel mengakhiri pekerjaan. Setiap kali Raven selesai, dia selalu mengunjungi kafe untuk menunggu temannya itu, hingga jam 8 malam. Memang membakar emosi terkadang; Raven biasanya pulang pukul 5-6 sore, tetapi demi membalas apa yang telah diberikan Ciel, dia rela menunggu lama.

Di dalam kafe, ia sering bertemu beragam wajah familiar para pejalan kaki yang biasanya menonton permainan Raven. Bukannya canggung, malah rasanya nyaman dan tentu saja, baik para pengunjung serta Raven sendiri membicarakan banyak hal yang sekiranya si rambut hitam ketahui dan pahami.

Keberadaan Raven yang mencolok pada akhirnya menarik perhatian Elesis. Sang manajer juga mulai melihat perubahan signifikan dari pegawai terbaiknya itu semenjak dekat dengan Raven. Menyadari kedekatan keduanya, Elesis kemudian menjadi yakin dan percaya pada sosok berkursi roda tersebut. Seorang teman dari sosok yang kita percayai pastilah orang baik, 'kan?

Suatu ketika, kemungkinan akibat kurangnya pengunjung sore itu sampai Elesis bosan karenanya, si rambut merah memutuskan agar sedikit terbuka pada Raven; yang kebetulan masih menikmati _muffin_ cokelat ditemani segelas _cappuccino_ dingin.

Kedatangan Elesis sontak membuat kaget Raven, namun masih melayani permintaan si pendatang. Sebagai permulaan, diawali oleh pengenalan nama. Seiring waktu berjalan, percakapan keduanya diselingi beragam kelakar dan humoria, kemudian disambung oleh peristiwa sejarah sampai berita terhangat. Dari sudut pandang Raven, benaknya mengatakan bahwa Elesis adalah gadis terpelajar yang berwawasan luas, mandiri, serius, menyenangkan.

"Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Ciel?" Elesis tiba-tiba bertanya. Tangannya bertopang dagu menghadap lurus pria di depannya.

"Hmm..." Raven mengusap lembut dagunya, "Dia... hebat. Seorang petarung yang tak takut kalah. Sekalinya mengucapkan janji, dia takkan mengingkar. Dia berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang setimpal dengan jasa-jasanya. Kalau kamu?"

Elesis tertawa kecil, "Sepertinya kita sepikiran, ya." Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan menuju alun-alun; menyibukan ingatan mengenai kedatangan si rambut putih, mengingat-ingat seluruh detail yang diyakininya sebagai alasan mengapa Elesis berpendapat sedemikian rupa dengan Raven, "Ciel datang melamar pekerjaan sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu di sini. Pertama kali melihat, aku sempat ragu akan penampilannya. Dia lebih pantas bekerja sebagai aktor atau model, haha."

Raven mendadak menyadari ada yang hilang; kemilau rubi Elesis tidak lagi berapi-api. Diterkam suatu hal ketika kisahnya dimulai, "Saat memeriksa berkasnya, barulah aku sadar bahwa dia adalah anak pemilik sebuah restoran bintang 4 ternama Lanox, yaitu Roy Guartismo. Reputasinya... tidak diragukan di dunia memasak. Puluhan penghargaan telah dimenangkan serta titel disandang selama bertahun-tahun. Profesionalisme yang sempurna. Sosok besar yang terhormat.

"Namun, aku kemudian menyadari dampak dari reputasi tuan Guartismo. Ciel... bercerita padaku, tiada henti-hentinya ayahnya mengajarkan semua yang beliau ketahui. Dan itu demi memajukan bisnis yang ia kelola. Kukira itu hal bagus, tetapi Ciel menyalak kasar menyatakan hidup di bawah bayangan ayahnya adalah hal terpahit semasa hidupnya. Seolah memasak adalah satu-satunya tujuan dia hidup, setiap hari dia terus memasak. Dia dilarang bergaul di luar jam sekolah.

"Jika cita-citanya tidak berhubungan dengan kuliner, Roy bakal mengamuk sampai melukai fisik Ciel. Fanatisme Roy Guartismo dilakukan supaya anaknya mampu melanjutkan bisnis."

Elesis memposisikan kembali badannya. Jemari kanan meraba belakang kepala, "Mengapa beliau berusaha membatasi lingkup sosial Ciel kalaupun anaknya sendiri berminat lain? Atas alasan tersebut, Ciel selalu muram setiap kali nama ayahnya disebut. Atas alasan itulah, sepertinya, dia bekerja di tempat kecil ini, agar terhindar dari tuan Guartismo.

"Meskipun dia sering membuat orang-orang tertawa, nyatanya, dialah yang paling membutuhkan penghiburan. Ciel... Tiada pria sehebat dirinya. Tak kehilangan arah serta kewarasan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kebrutalan yang pernah ia terima. Raven, sebagai teman dekatnya, bolehkah aku berkata sesuatu; sebuah permohonan?" Elesis mempinta.

"P-permintaan apa?"

Manik Elesis menatap lembut Raven, "Tolong... jaga dia, ya."

.

.

.

Selang 5 minggu mengenal Raven, Ciel kembali mengemukakan pemikirannya yang jauh lebih absurd dari sebelumnya. Suatu ide yang ditentang keras oleh Raven, namun sekali lagi, sang gagak takluk kembali oleh karisma Ciel.

Mau tidak mau, permintaan Ciel; yaitu tinggal bersama, dikabulkan dengan berat hati.

Berhubung Ciel sering mengunjungi, beradaptasi bukanlah masalah besar. Demi kenyamanan si pemilik kamar pula, Ciel merelakan tubuhnya direbahkan di sofa saja. Padahal Raven telah berkali-kali mengizinkan— ah, memaksa, agar tidur di kasur empuk bersama-sama. Ciel selalu saja membantah dan menolak, menggunakan alasan klise, 'kamu adalah prioritas utama di sini, Raven'. Senang 'sih ada yang peduli, tapi tidak seperti ini juga!

Semua pengalaman ini membuka hati si rambut hitam; lebih aktif berekspresi, dan tidak tanggung-tanggung membuka bermacam rahasia mengenai masa lalu maupun kejadian lucu lainnya. Begitu pula dengan Ciel.

Keduanya memiliki rutinitas tersendiri begitu sampai di apartemen. Terutama bagi Ciel yang bertugas menyiapkan makan malam setiap harinya.

Namun, malam ini takkan sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku taruh biolaku dulu di kamar, ya."

Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah ketukan di pintu tiba-tiba mengacaukan kenyamanan Ciel. Berhubung Raven sedang berada di kamar, Ciel terpaksa berdiri dari sofa. Didiamkan lebih lama malah ketukannya semakin keras. 'Wow. Tempramental sekali orang ini,' Ciel terheran-heran. Ia mengintip; sesosok gadis kecil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Ada sebuah koper biru di sisi. Tak lama, figur tersebut mengacak pelan surai bergelombangnya.

Ciel tahu siapa anak itu.

Ragu-ragu, Ciel memutar kunci dan secepat kilat, gadis di depannya menyambar masuk lalu segera memeluk si rambut putih. Jemari si gadis manis terpaut erat di pinggul Ciel, tahu-tahu wajah pucatnya cemberut.

Ciel memijat pelipis, "Lu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sebuah desahan meluncur, "Sendirian pula—"

"Kakak kenapa tidak bilang kalau pindah?!" Lu memotong seenaknya; alis berkedut menatap Ciel, "Setidaknya kirim _chat_ atau apalah agar aku tahu! Untung pemilik apartemen kakak yang lama tahu kakak pindah ke sini."

Ciel spontan membela diri, "Salahmu sendiri tidak beri kabar kalau kamu mau datang. Kupikir kamu tidak ingin menjenguk setelah 7 bulan lamanya, jadi buat apa aku beritahu?"

Mendengar kegaduhan, Raven menunjukkan rupa. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Pakaian si rambut gulali persis seperti salah satu pelanggan di kafe tadi! Jaket biru bertudung serta bercelana hitam pendek. "A-aku melihatmu tadi di kafe—"

Si adik meninggikan suara, "Ih! Tempat ini kecil sekali dibandingkan apartemenmu, kak!" Lu mengkritik. Hidungnya mendengus kesal, "Dan kenapa kakak mau tinggal dengan orang macam... dia?" Terbutakan oleh beragam emosi, Lu menunjuk si rambut hitam.

Alangkah terkejutnya Raven; manik sedikit membulat. Apa dewasa sekarang, banyak remaja menjadi se-berandal gadis manis di depannya? Lupa akan sopan santun? Drama banget. Ada kemungkinan bisa memenangkan piala Oscar. Andaikan Lu bukan adik temannya... Namun, Raven memilih diam.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke—" Ucapan pedas Lu terhenti saat matanya melirik sebuah rak buku di samping sofa. Dirinya meneliti baik-baik; sepertinya dia mulai tertarik. Pandangan Lu masih fokus ke objek pengamatan selagi kaki kecilnya melangkah pelan melintasi lantai putih. Siapa sangka di dunia ini masih ada orang yang tertarik dengan sastra klasik? "Kamu... punya ini...?"

"Zaman sekarang, agak susah menemukan seseorang dengan minat yang sama akan sastra lama," sang pemilik buku perlahan mendekat. Kursi rodanya berhenti tepat di samping, "Tak hanya itu, manusia nampaknya tidak bisa terlepas dari perangkat teknologi. Tak ayal rata-rata orang yang kutemui lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya bermain _handphone_ daripada membaca buku," Raven masih mempertahankan senyumannya; lembut nan hangat, "Bagiku, mengenal seseorang yang memiliki gairah akan buku-buku lama sungguh sangat luar biasa."

Tangan mungil Lu berkeinginan menginvasi rak buku Raven. Satu demi satu judul ia baca baik-baik sampai maniknya terpaku oleh buku bertuliskan 'Oliver Twist'. Raven menyadari tatapan si gadis manis; seakan mengamati anak kecil dalam toko permen. "Asal kau bisa mengembalikannya, aku tidak keberatan kalau kamu mau meminjam 'Oliver Twist'."

"B-bolehkah— B-benarkah?" Karena telah diberi persetujuan, Lu meraih buku incarannya. Si gadis manis menutupi wajahnya malu-malu. Ia sangat dimanjakan oleh deretan buku bacaan sang gagak; ia menyesal telah membentak Raven, "M-maaf karena tadi aku mengejek tempat tinggalmu. J-jika kau tidak berkenan, a-aku akan taruh buku ini dan segera pergi—"

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku marah?" Sebuah tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir Raven. Jemari kanannya mengusap puncak kepala Lu, "Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Menemui seseorang dengan minat yang sama merupakan pengalaman hebat. Kau masih muda pula," Raven melanjutkan pujiannya.

Mengejutkannya, Lu ikut tertawa di balik buku yang dipegangnya, "... Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama suka dengan Oscar Wilde daripada Dickens. Tapi yah, susah menemukan..." Sekalinya berbicara mengenai kesukaannya, Lu dijamin akan terus berbicara sampai lelah. Manik berseri-seri, wajah kini lebih ekspresif dari sebelumnya. 'Derita' macam mencari buku dambaan, sulitnya menemukan setidaknya satu orang berminat sama... Tiada satupun kata luput dari pendengaran Raven. Keduanya tertawa akan kelakar yang, bagi Ciel, hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Yakin Lu merasa nyaman, setelah mengunci pintu, Ciel mengajukan diri untuk memasak makan malam. Tapi 'toh ucapannya bagaikan angin, dibandingkan dengan kemeriahan yang dialami kedua lawan bicaranya.

. . . . .

Lu dan Raven; saking semangatnya, harus Ciel tarik ke depan wajan berisi tumisan kangkung serta semangkuk cumi goreng tepung. Dia harus memaksa keduanya untuk berhenti mengobrol setidaknya 15 menit agar bisa makan, walau Lu mengembungkan kedua pipi sementara si pemilik apartemen mendesah kecewa. Apapun yang menyangkut soal makanan, percayalah, si rambut putih bisa menjerit sekencang teriakan Godzilla.

"Kalau begitu..." Lu berdiri dari sofa. Perut diusapnya; dia sudah kenyang dan puas oleh lauk lezat buatan kakak tercinta. "Mumpung sebentar lagi jam setengah sepuluh, aku sebaiknya mencari hotel dekat sini—"

"Tidak," Raven mencengkram lengan kiri Lu. Baik sang adik dan kakak memutar kepala mereka menghadap sumber suara, "Sudah terlalu larut dan, belakangan, kawasan ini sering dijadikan daerah mengintai para penculik. Kasurku cukup untuk dua orang, 'kok. Sebaiknya kalian tidur di situ, sementara aku akan beristirahat di sofa."

Kali ini, Ciel-lah yang keberatan. "Apa kau bercanda? Justru kamu dibaringkan di kamar agar kamu tidak jatuh saat tidur!" Terlihat dari pancaran matanya bahwa Ciel khawatir, "Bagaimana kalau aku mengantar Lu hingga pintu kamar hotel? Dengan begitu, dia akan aman, 'kan?" Sang adik ikut mengangguk setuju.

Raven kembali mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Walaupun Lu sempat bersamamu, siapa yang tahu nasibnya akan seperti apa setelah kamu meninggalkannya sendirian. Ini kota asing baginya, kecuali jika dirimu ikut menginap bersamanya, barulah aku bisa bernafas lega. Terlebih, Lu seorang model yang sedang naik daun, 'kan? Banyak 'pemangsa' di luar sana yang mana mungkin melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini…"

Perdebatan keduanya berhenti. Ujung-ujungnya, semuanya sepakat membiarkan Lu menetap hingga esok. Jujur saja, Ciel masih setengah hati menyetujui alasan Raven. Dia mengenal Lu lebih dari siapapun; bukan Raven, bahkan bukan ayah kandungnya sendiri. Lu kuat, kok. Ada alasannya mengapa si adik manis dipaksa belajar Karate ketika di bangku SMP, yaitu ya... jika situasi seperti ini terjadi. Sudah sabuk cokelat malah.

Raven kemudian berkata bahwa dirinya ingin mandi; meninggalkan duo kakak-adik di sofa.

. . . . .

Sembari menghangatkan diri sekalian menunggu si pemilik kamar selesai, Ciel membuat teh, sementara Lu meminta cokelat. "Kak, mengapa kakak membantu orang ini? Ada maksud terselubung, ya?" Lu gatal bertanya. Dia sangat peka mengenai gerak-gerik mencurigakan si rambut putih sejak kecil. Pasalnya, Ciel termasuk individu yang tertutup, diakibatkan... _well_ , beberapa faktor. Jadi, bagi Lu, hal sederhana seperti membantu sampai, ekstrimnya, menginap di tempat seseorang demi memberi pertolongan tentu adalah hal besar. Sangat teramat besar.

"Situasinya berbeda, Lu. Kamu punya dua kaki untuk bergerak, tapi tidak dengannya. Dia tinggal sendirian, dan... orang sebaik Raven harus setidaknya diberi dorongan agar masih kuat bertahan hidup," Ciel mulai menyisip minumannya.

Lu agak... kecewa mendengar jawaban tadi? "Ah..." Dia menaruh gelasnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Kukira kakak suka dengan kak Raven."

Sontak, si rambut putih tersedak tehnya sendiri. Wajahnya menghadap Lu, "Darimana ide itu—!"

"Habisnya kakak senyum terus disisinya. Sama sahabat sendiri saja tidak sesenang dibandingkan bersama kak Raven. Berarti kak Raven _jauh_ lebih spesial daripada kak Lento, 'kan?"

Ciel terdiam.

Wow.

Si sulung memerah padam sampai telinga. Ucapan adiknya sangat akurat! Pria tampan tersebut membuang muka sembari menahan irama jantung untuk tidak terpompa lebih aktif. Sial. "Ya meski begitu...Andai saja dia mau menganggapku lebih dari teman..." sambung Ciel malu-malu.

"Tuh kan!" Lu terlompat. Bahagia sekaligus melayangkan sebuah kepalan ke atas. Dirinya tersenyum lebar. "Kak Raven!" Mukanya yang berseri-seri menyeru tanpa malu; menghadap kamar mandi di kiri. Kedua kaki menginjak ubin dingin. Ah, sedingin ini mah kalah; dibandingkan semangat berapi-api Lu setelah mendengar pernyataan barusan! "Kakakku sebenarnya suka— Hmph!"

"Suka permainan biolamu!" Sebelum menjadi aib, Ciel sukses membungkam mulut gadis kecil di sampingnya. "Aku sangat, sangat suka permainan biolamu—Ya! Maafkan kami jika berisik!"

"Ih, malu-malu kucing," pipi Lu mengembang. "Jadi... gimana awalnya, 'kak?" Sorot safir memicing; terlihat dia menelusuri figur kakaknya yang, rupanya, payah dalam masalah percintaan.

"Musiknya memotivasi setiap pagi. Dan senyumannya. Astaga, senyuman hangatnya ikut menghangatkan hati. Baik hati, lucu, pengertian, sopan—"

"Mh-hm," Lu menatap jahil. Belum lagi menyeringai lebar, "Jadi... kapan 'nembak', kak?"

"LU—!"

. . . . .

Ada yang mengusik Raven perihal keberadaan Lu. Beribu pertanyaan menghujam benak penatnya, batin sang gagak gelisah. Agar menghindari asumsi negatif, untuk memastikan, Raven memberanikan diri bertanya langsung kepada gadis yang memenuhi pikirannya selama mandi tadi.

Sebelum Lu melangkah ke kamar tidur, Raven menepuk pelan pundak si gadis manis. Tentu Lu membalikkan tubuh kecilnya; bertatap muka dengan si rambut hitam. "Aku ingin bertanya... Dan kuharap kamu mau menjawabnya.

"Kamu datang... bukan dari perintah ayahmu, 'kan?"

Oh, andaikan Lu tidak menoleh. Lidahnya mendadak kelu.

Matanya menolak menatap balik Raven; berputar ke segala arah guna menghindar. Senyuman merekah, tetapi terlihat... hambar, seolah dipaksakan. Raut mukanya jelas-jelas tengah berusaha menutupi kejujuran, "S-sudah lama aku tidak bertemu kakak, j-jadinya aku mengunjunginya." Keberanian akhirnya terkumpul. Dirinya merasa sanggup membalas sang gagak, "M-memangnya kenapa?"

Raven menggeleng pelan. Dia yakin lawan bicaranya terintimidasi. "Tidak, tidak," bantahnya. "Hanya penasaran... Sudah, sudah. Tidurlah. Kamu harus bersiap untuk hari esok." Ia tak ingin menakuti si gadis manis, meski dirinya percaya Lu terlibat dalam 'pengantaran pesan' sang ayah.

.

.

.

Rasa kantuk Lu membebani mata dan pikiran sampai mentari muncul. Semalaman dia tak bisa berhenti mengingat secara detil apa yang Raven ucapkan. Antara intuisi si gagak memang setajam-semengerikan namanya, atau memang Lu telah ketahuan? Tidak, tidak. Lu bersumpah ia tak mengatakan sedikitpun terkait Ayah nya itu. Pagi yang cerah terlihat muram; semuram wajahnya. Pada akhirnya, Lu hanya mampu beristirahat 3-4 jam berkat pertanyaan 'laknat' si rambut hitam.

Gadis manis itu memutuskan undur diri setelah sarapan bersama, dengan bersandiwara mengenai PR di rumahnya yang belum dikerjakan, dan harus dikumpulkan Senin depan. Ugh, tadi itu akting terburuk yang pernah Lu lakukan! Beruntung keduanya percaya. Ia merapihkan barang-barangnya lalu berkemas.

"Lu, nih." Ciel menyodorkan satu plastik berisikan 8-9 tusuk sate Grilled Meat; salah satu jajanan favorit khas Velder. "Jangan banyak jajan nanti. Takutnya kamu kehabisan uang dan malah jadi gendut kalau kebanyakan makan—"

"Ciel, jaga omonganmu." Raven memukul punggung si rambut putih. Cukup keras, sampai membuat Ciel nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. "Dia adikmu satu-satunya. Bukannya mendoakan keselamatan, justru menginginkan petaka…" Sekarang, Raven menghadap mata lebar sosok di depannya. "Hati-hati di jalan, Lu. Datanglah lagi kalau mau, sekalian mengembalikan bukuku."

Oh Tuhan, Raven bagaikan malaikat tak bersayap, Lu meneguk ludah. Kebaikan hatinya menghangatkan siapapun yang mengharapkan pertolongan. Kata-kata bijak menumbuhkan rasa percaya diri. Jiwanya lembut, memancar. Siapa yang berani menodai ketulusan Raven maka terkutuklah mereka!

Sesuatu, dalam diri Lu, terasa… aneh. Beda dari apa yang pernah ia rasakan. Afeksi dari Raven sungguh berbeda dari kasih sayang orang-orang di sekitarnya. Melebihi kakaknya, melebihi ayahnya… Lu selalu menganggap dirinya adalah kesialan. Ibunya mengorbankan nyawanya demi Lu, teman-teman sebayanya menganggapnya aneh karena Lu terlalu hiperaktif. Ada yang iri akan karirnya, tak sedikit pula yang mengancam.

Ah, mengapa jadi teringat hal-hal seperti ini?

"I-iya, kak Raven." Lu menunduk, membalikkan badan, dan langsung meninggalkan dua lelaki tersebut.

. . . . .

Sedetik setelah Lu memencet tombol lift, ponselnya berbunyi. Ia merogoh saku _sweater_ nya.

Oh tidak.

Mengapa _dia_?

"H-halo—"

" _Bagaimana?_ "

Lu meneguk ludah. "... Dia tidak goyah sedikitpun. Apalagi saat didukung oleh teman barunya." Sejujurnya, dia tidak ingin terlibat permasalahan ini lagi, namun _orang ini_ sangatlah pemaksa, dan mampu mencium kebohongan. Jika beliau membentak, tamatlah riwayat si adik. "Namanya Raven. Raven Cronwell."

Suara di seberang terjeda. Decihan kecil tertangkap Lu sebelum telepon ditutup.

Si gadis manis terisak sunyi. Walau air mata tertahan, batinnya merengek memohon pengampunan. Suara manisnya menjadi serak; parau,

"... Ayah... Jangan ganggu... kakak... lagi..."

* * *

 ** _A/N_ : ** Doh, ngetik di HP ternyata ribet ya- Hai, _I'm back yey_ /abaikan.

Cerita asli FFn ini sebenarnya mencapai lebih dari 7.000 _words_ , tapi entah kenapa, Fanfiction kena blokir dari _internet provider_ USB saya ( gak usah sebut merek ), jadi saya harus mengetik/ _copy paste_ cerita lewat _handphone_. Syakit, _bro!_ /plak. Cerita ini akhirnya menjadi 2 chapter UwU.

Walhasil, kalau ada beberapa bagian terlihat aneh, saya benar- _bena_ _r_ meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya /bows.


	2. Departure

**Edward (Add)** : Lunatic Psyker

. . . . .

 _ **A/N :**_ Ada sedikit perubahan di _chapter_ sebelumnya, tapi gak sampai 30% dari keseluruhan cerita, 'kok. Dan maaf _update_ agak lama soalnya saya merombak bagian kedua ini agar lebih 'padat' dan singkat. Saya bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah termotivasi kalau mengerjakan _multichapter_ (yha ini gak guna banget). Semoga masih bagus—

Plus, tugas presentasi, ujian praktek, _try out,_ dan makalah siap 'membunuh' saya. Ugh— /derita kelas XII /gulung diri /nangis guling-guling.

* * *

Keramaian dalam kafe tidak menurunkan kewaspadaan Elesis beserta bawahannya. Pendapatan tertinggi biasanya pada setiap hari Sabtu, yang artinya hari ini. Elesis menenangkan diri agar tidak panik. Ia terfokus melakukan beragam hal sekaligus; seperti menerima pesanan, mengantar makanan, dan mengurus kebersihan meja. Semua itu demi memuaskan hati para pelanggan. Situasi kacau yang menyibukkan ini justru kesukaannya. Daripada sepi, alangkah bagusnya kalau ramai, bukan?

Dentingan bel pintu sukses menangkap perhatian Elesis. Manik rubi menoleh dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Siapakah pelanggan selanjutnya? Elesis tidak sabar menemukan jawabannya. Sang manajer bersiap menyambut orang tersebut, tetapi sayangnya, kata-katanya tertahan pahit. Sosok tersebut bukanlah tamu reguler.

Lebih tepatnya, mimpi buruk pegawai El-Star.

Seorang pria tinggi bersurai gelap kebiruan; beberapa helainya sedikit memutih, memasuki kafe. Langkah bot hitamnya menggema sampai Elesis sendiri bergidik ngeri. Si pendatang sesekali mendengus sebelum menempati sebuah meja kosong di dekat jendela.

Setelan _coat navy blue_ berkualitas tinggi dibiarkan terurai terbuka; memperlihatkan balutan kemeja hitam berkancing perak yang berkilau bak bintang. Belum lagi jemarinya terbungkus sarung tangan, meski musim dingin telah lama pergi.

Elesis gemetar, ia tahu betul siapa pria itu. Dan dia tahu siapa yang hendak dicarinya. Si rambut merah segera mundur mendatangi dapur. Langkahnya tergesa seperti dikejar oleh waktu.

"Ciel," Elesis memanggil lembut begitu membuka pintu dapur; walau batin sibuk menjerit. " _Dia_... disini."

Kekhawatiran si rambut merah yang biasanya selalu riang dan tak kenal takut ini, mengakibatkan seluruh staf merasa tidak tenang. Menyadari situasinya, Ciel langsung tahu siapa yang berkunjung.

Ciel terpaksa harus menghadapi ayahnya. Lagi.

Bagi orang luar yang hanya memuja paras penampilan, pasti akan beranggapan bahwa Roy adalah seorang lelaki tampan, walaupun telah berusia 53 tahun. Mereka menganggapnya sebagaimana anggur tua nan ranum; semakin tua, semakin berkualitas. Pernah terlintas di benak Ciel, bagaimana caranya si pria tua menjengkelkan itu mencegah ubanan.

Tentu saja, para wartawan maupun pencinta kuliner tidak memperdulikan pemikiran Ciel. Yang terpenting, sosok hebat macam Roy Guartismo takkan pernah mengecewakan ekspektasi kritikus dunia.

Setiap mawar memiliki duri tersembunyi. Hanya orang-orang idiot yang belum menyadarinya, Ciel terkekeh kecil di tengah imajinasinya saat menghampiri kursi di depan ayahnya.

Roy, menurut Ciel, kemungkinan datang berkat laporan Lu. Sudah diduga skenario macam ini akan menjadi nyata. Memanfaatkan orang sudah biasa, serta, Ciel mawas diri mengenai sifat agresif Roy. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk tenang tanpa melawan.

Kalaupun Ciel mampu bertahan.

. . . . .

"Lebih baik kita keluar saja, yah. Daripada mengganggu pelanggan—"

Roy seketika bangkit. Alisnya berkedut, suara menggeram dan mengamuk keras. Sang ayah menunjuk mantap batang hidung Elesis, "Kamu _lebih_ baik dari dia! Buat apa kamu tetap disini; rela digaji murah, padahal keahlianmu melebihi koki bintang lima sekalipun?!"

"Ayah..." Ciel mulai naik pitam. Kesabarannya menipis seiring meningginya nada kasar sang ayah, "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Suara lantang ayah membuat resah para pengunjung. Mari kita selesaikan baik-baik—"

"Aku tidak akan tenang sampai kamu setuju kembali ke tempatmu yang layak!" Roy memotong. Ia menyerang balik tanpa pamrih; tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar. Hati serta pikiran si rambut biru memanas.

Tanpa disadari oleh Ciel, Raven mengamati segalanya dari luar jendela. Iya, biolanya sibuk menghasilkan melodi menentramkan hati, dan iya, penonton cukup banyak. Sang gagak resah melihat pertarungan verbal tidak seimbang yang didominasi oleh Roy. Iris emasnya konstan bergulir dari jemarinya ke pemandangan di depan.

Beberapa diantara kerumunan bahkan menangkap dan menelusuri arah pandang Raven. Mereka secara jelas menyaksikan si rambut putih tak berkutik sambil menunduk; menghadap kedua tangannya yang terkepal kencang di bawah meja. Semuanya khawatir, terutama Raven.

Keresahan Raven terus menyelimuti bahkan ketika menggerakan kursinya seusai bermain. Dia kaget bukan kepalang begitu wajahnya berpapasan dengan Roy di pintu masuk. Muka sang ayah terlihat merah akibat murka, dan sempat menatap tajam pada Raven sebelum menjauh. Niat Raven untuk menanyai perihal masalahnya dengan Ciel ia urungkan. Emosi lelaki tersebut pasti bakal meledak habis-habisan.

Raven mendorong kursi rodanya masuk. Tidak mengherankan pandangan semuanya melekat pada seorang lelaki yang masih terduduk kaku, setelah kalah telak; tak mampu membela diri. Sang gagak perlahan mendekat, "Hei, ayolah." Raven mengelus pundak kiri temannya itu. Dia berusaha menghibur, "Suatu hari nanti, ia akan menyerah pada akhirnya, 'kan? Tetaplah percaya pada dirimu—"

Ciel berdiri tanpa suara. Membalas pun juga tidak dilakukannya. Si rambut putih malah menghindar, berjalan kembali menuju dapur. Tak lama berselang, sebuah suara keras memecah keheningan. Berkali-kali pukulan di dinding mengejutkan telinga, sampai isak tangisan Ciel turut mendapatkan simpati para pelanggan. Raven bergegas memutar kedua rodanya. Dia ingin berada di samping Ciel. Dia _harus_ membantu.

Namun Elesis berbeda pendapat. Dia berdiri menghalangi pintu.

"Elesis... Kamu pernah bilang kalau aku sahabatnya, bukan?" Raven memberikan alibinya. "Lalu, kenapa sekarang...?"

Elesis sendiri tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Ucapan pria di depannya ini benar, tetapi kaki si manajer menempel pada posisi. Otaknya berpikir keras guna mendapatkan balasan yang logis. "Biarkan dia... sendiri dulu, Raven. Setidaknya, berikan dia waktu untuk mendinginkan kepala. Ini juga... yang ia mau; dia berbisik kepadaku sebelum masuk. Kalau saja Ciel tidak menginginkan demikian, mana mungkin aku menghentikanmu sekarang."

Raven memandang sejenak, kemudian membuang muka. "Iya. Aku lupa kalau aku hanyalah karakter baru yang bahkan belum genap 1 tahun bersamanya." Raven berbalik arah, emosinya tercampur aduk. Bingung antara kecewa karena dirinya tidak dipercayai, atau sedih melihat kondisi Ciel. Ia harus memilih antara egonya atau temannya. Siapa juga yang mau dikesampingkan ketika ingin membantu orang yang disayangi? Itulah yang Raven rasakan sekarang.

Salah satu tugas sahabat adalah membantu di masa sulit, bukan? Apa iya Ciel tidak mau 'sisi lemahnya' diperlihatkan? Itu... aneh.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Elesis."

.

.

.

Tak ada yang berbicara maupun angkat suara menyangkut konflik tadi siang. Ciel terdiam sepanjang perjalanan, membuat Raven ragu ingin mengatakan apa untuk menghilangkan kesunyian. Si rambut hitam penasaran setengah mati. Apa yang sebenarnya Roy lakukan sampai temannya seperti _ini_?

Saat masuk ke dalam lift, tiba-tiba, lelaki berambut keperakan menahan pintu lift dari luar; memaksa masuk, lalu meneliti saksama tombol lift. Tak lama, kepala orang itu mundur ke posisi yang menurutnya nyaman; seolah memberi pertanda pada Raven bahwa pria ini juga akan turun di lantai yang sama.

Tetapi ada yang menganggu. Siapa dia? Mengapa baru kali ini Raven melihatnya?

"Boleh saya tanya, anda ingin menemui siapa?" Raven menoleh; berpapasan dengan sorot amethyst lawan bicaranya.

"A-aku mau menemui seseorang di apartemen 302. Kenapa?"

302? Kali ini Raven menatap Ciel. Masalahnya, keduanya tahu betul bahwa gadis sebaik Hanna mana mungkin memiliki teman macam ini. Hanna merupakan orang yang paling berjasa jauh sebelum Raven bertemu Ciel. Hanna sering membawakan sayuran dan kebutuhan bulanan Raven; bahkan tanpa diminta sekalipun. Dengar-dengar, Hanna sudah bertunangan dengan Prauss— Iya, Prauss temannya Ciel itu! Dunia memang sempit, ya.

Ah, Raven pikir apa sih?

"Jadi kamu rekan kerjanya?" Mana mungkin Raven mengatakan 'pacar'. Karena Hanna bukanlah tipe yang suka menduakan; Raven berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Lelaki tersebut mengangguk lemah. Dia memalingkan wajah sedetik kemudian.

Walaupun benak Raven bertanya-tanya, Ciel tak peduli sama sekali. Si rambut putih mempertahankan dirinya agar tidak terhanyut seperti temannya. Dia mendorong kursi roda Raven ke luar, bergerak meninggalkan pemuda 'aneh' tadi di tempat semula. Akhirnya Ciel membuka mulut, "Sudahlah, Raven. Jangan berlebihan. Daya khayalmu terkadang seram, loh."

Tetapi sang gagak tidak mengindahkan. Lega 'sih dirinya begitu mendengar Ciel berbicara, namun hatinya merasa _sesuatu_ akan terjadi.

Andaikan Raven salah; itulah doanya saat ini.

Baru saja Ciel berniat mengunci pintu, sebuah tangan maskulin menahan pintu agar tidak tertutup.

BRAK!

Kepala Ciel terhempas begitu pintu menghantam. Begitu keras, sampai badannya tumbang seketika. Dia tidak berkutik sama sekali. Mata Ciel terpejam, darah segar mengalir dari kening.

Ini buruk. Siapa yang tega melakukan hal sebrutal ini?

Raven terkejut bukan main. Dia berusaha menoleh ke belakang; mencari tahu pelaku dibalik aksi kejahatan ini. Apa dia pencuri? Pembunuh? Beribu hal memenuhi kepala; paranoia merambat hingga ke sekujur tubuh.

Belum saja Raven bertindak, kursi rodanya tiba-tiba dibanting.

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat. Sang gagak terjatuh mengenai ubin; ia merintih menahan sakit. Detingan besi dari lengan nasodnya membuat Raven semakin kacau. Oh astaga, beban di sisi kirinya terlalu berat untuk ditanggung! Apabila lengannya ini rusak, entah apa yang bisa Raven lakukan. Tidak, tidak. Dia harus kuat, meskipun ia sadar badannya tak mampu menahan perih.

Siluet baru membayangi Raven. Seseorang baru saja datang; hanya diam berdiri mengamati penuh kebanggaan. Tirai surai legam Raven memang nyaris menutupi seluruh wajah, namun matanya mampu melihat jelas akan siapa yang berdiri di pintu.

Nafasnya tercekat, manik madu membulat tidak percaya.

"R-roy..."

Edward; nama si pria asing, menopang lengan Ciel di bahu. Ia yakin si rambut putih sudah pingsan dan mustahil bergerak apalagi meronta. Merasa puas, Roy memberi isyarat untuk pergi.

Posisi kursi roda sudah jatuh miring, akan lama mengangkatnya kembali. Merasa tidak punya pilihan lain, sang gagak tak membuang waktu. Jantungnya berdegup nyeri. Ia memutuskan mengambil opsi yang cukup nekat.

Dia menyeret kakinya; melintasi lantai.

Beruntung bagi Raven, Roy belum jauh. Dia merangkak sekuat tenaga. Desahan berat meluncur, keringat membuat basah kuyup wajahnya. Kontak antar karpet dengan lengannya meninggalkan sedikit luka gesekan. Tetapi semua halangan itu bukanlah masalah bagi Raven— _takkan_ ia biarkan menjadi masalah.

Jerih payahnya membuahkan hasil. Raven berhasil meraih pergelangan kaki kiri sang ayah.

"Ciel adalah anakmu, bukan boneka! Dia berhak menentukan hidupnya sendiri!" Cengkraman Raven tidak melemah sedikitpun, walau sudah berusaha dihempas. "Pikirkan kebahagiaan yang anakmu peroleh sejak dia bekerja di kafe itu. Sejak dia diterima, hanya dalam waktu 1 tahun, ramai dikunjungi, bukan—"

"Itu semua berkat ilmu yang kuberi dan kuajarkan padanya!" Roy membentak balik. "Kamu tahu apa, hah?! Pembuat kue rendahan mana mungkin setara dengan keahlian seseorang yang telah kudidik sejak kecil! Reputasi restoran ini merupakan usahaku selama 25 tahun, dan aku tidak berniat ada orang lain kecuali darah dagingku yang berhak mewarisi."

"Pernahkah anda berpikir jika anda melucuti kebahagiaan Ciel, hanya agar dirinya menjadi apa yang anda mau; dikendalikan, itu sama saja membunuh anak anda sendiri?"

"Apa pedulimu?! Memangnya dia begitu penting bagimu?"

"Tentu saja dia penting, karena saya mencintainya!"

Roy berhenti berjalan.

"M-maksud saya," Raven sukses mendapat perhatian Roy, tetapi nafasnya yang menderu menyamarkan ucapannya. Dan nampaknya dia salah bicara. Raven langsung mengalihkan kesalahannya. "Tentu Ciel mahir memasak, menumis, memanggang kue, ataupun lainnya. Tangannya memang terampil, namun apakah mentalnya siap? Anda seharusnya lihat seberapa senang Ciel saat dirinya bersama rekan-rekannya di dapur. Mereka menyempatkan diri untuk berbincang serta berkelakar meski di bawah tekanan.

"Ciel membutuhkan teman yang dapat membuatnya bahagia agar tetap mencintai apa yang ia kerjakan. Kalau tidak, hatinya akan perlahan kehilangan gairah; walau saya yakin anda bisa memberinya bahan masakan berkualitas terbaik, ataupun tutor terhebat sekalipun. Hidupnya hanya sekali, tuan. Ciel tidak peduli uang maupun jabatan— bukan itu alasannya. Namun karena ia tulus mencintai apa yang ia kerjakan. Apa demi menjadi 'sempurna' harus mengorbankan kebebasan?"

Raven akhirnya menggadah, "Saya berani bertaruh anda tidak mengenal sendiri anak anda. Hanya menganggap Ciel sebagai mesin untuk mewujudkan impian hampa orang tua. Ciel benci dikekang; lebih baik dia mati daripada kebebasannya direnggut. Dia pernah... bilang begitu." Sang gagak menatap tegas lawan bicaranya, "Anda sudah kehilangan istri. Jangan sampai anak sehebat Ciel ikut menjemput ajal hanya karena stress. Saya mohon... Jika ini bentuk kasih sayang anda, maka _anda_ -lah yang salah."

Roy terdiam sejenak. Dia melirik anaknya, kemudian menatap kembali pria di bawah yang tengah menggigit bawah bibir. Baru kali ini... ada yang _berani_ mengungkapkan perilaku Roy sedetail itu.

Ia kemudian teringat masa-masa Ciel 'memberontak' di dapur rumah **.** Anak itu _sengaja_ memberikan bumbu yang salah, mengasapi ikan sampai gosong, hingga melamun ketika sedang memotong sayuran. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana nanti nasib restoran Roy kalau Ciel dipekerjakan. Apa nanti bisa kebakaran— Argh! Itu horor, horor!

Restorannya diperuntungkan bagi koki berbakat yang bersedia mempertahankan nama baik, bukan menghancurkannya. Sifat keras kepala Roy tampaknya menurun ke anaknya itu.

Menyakitkan memang, tetapi perkataan Raven ada benarnya. Membelenggu Ciel demi menjadi 'tiruan sempurna' sepertinya tidak akan bisa diterapkan dengan baik. _Well,_ walaupun dia masih bersikeras ingin memaksa, siapa yang berani membantah pemilik manik emas berkarisma macam Raven?

Untuk pertama kalinya, Roy menyatakan kalah.

"Aku hanya... ingin dia sukses. Aku mau... dia senang; dengan segala tindakanku yang sebenarnya bertujuan baik demi masa depannya. Tiada di dunia ini yang mau anaknya bernasib malang, 'kan?"

"Tetapi anda harus tahu, tuan. Ciel sudah memilih takdirnya. Saya yakin, segala macam rintangan ataupun resikonya nanti, dia akan memantapkan dirinya untuk berjuang. Dia... takkan mudah menyerah."

Dengan hati-hati, Roy mengangkat kakinya dari Raven. Dia berjongkok, tangannya menyokong punggung serta kedua bawah paha Raven. Ia angkat si rambut hitam, kemudian menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membawa Ciel kembali ke apartemen.

Sebelum tiba, Roy menyempatkan diri bertanya.

"Kebahagiaan yang kau singgung tadi. Dapatkah kau memberikannya pada anakku?"

Raven seketika menggaruk pipi. Kepalanya berputar ke sumber suara, "Dia teman saya, tuan. Sepertinya saya sanggup."

'Teman', ya? Roy mencari jawabannya dengan menatap dalam-dalam iris madu Raven. Dia berupaya menyingkap makna kalimat lawan bicaranya. Sebenarnya, Roy merasa biasa saja menyangkut cinta sesama jenis. Asalkan memliki tekad kuat, buat apa diganggu? Toh, masalah orientasi seksual juga tak banyak mempengaruhi daya kinerja manusia.

Berbicara tentang cinta, bukan rahasia di keluarga Roy terkait Ciel yang ternyata tertarik dengan laki-laki. Keintiman anak sulungnya terhadap sahabatnya melebihi batas wajar. Teman saling mencium pipi? Teman saling meraba pantat? Teman saling menyentuh perut yang terpahat sempurna sambil mengatakan, 'Wah, Lento. Aku ingin sekali menyicipi tubuhmu.'

Kasihan sekali anaknya itu. Pertemanannya kandas begitu wisuda.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Raven? Penawaran menarik macam apa yang bisa didapat? Apakah janji akan ditepati?

' _Aku akan mengawasimu. Sebagai pembuktian kamu bersungguh-sungguh atau tidak.'_

. . . . .

Ciel menemukan dirinya terbaring di sofa dengan kondisi kepala masih berkunang-kunang. Ruangan berputar, beragam objek bergerak, neon tampak berbayang; sebelum kesadaran sepenuhnya kembali. Jemari kanannya tak sengaja menyentuh plester di dahi yang terluka. Apa yang terjadi? Ini tempatnya Raven, 'kan? Terus...? Lalu...?

Mulutnya bingung harus berucap apa. Pemuda tampan ini bersua setelah Raven berganti pakaian. Seribu kata tampak lancar meluncur, begitu langkah kaki berhenti di depan kursi roda. Kedua tangan mencengkram sang gagak, "Ini dimana? Kamu Raven, 'kan? Pas aku teler, ada kejadian apa saja? Kok aku bisa disini? Sekarang jam berapa? Raven? Raven, _please_ , jawab—"

"W-woah!" Si pemilik kamar seketika meminta Ciel untuk tenang, yang untungnya diikuti. "Ayahmu sudah pulang sejak 40 menit yang lalu. Iya, ini di apartemenku, dan iya, aku Raven. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa kamu ya kamu, sementara dia ya dia. Tidak mungkin seorang Marciel Adrean diubah semirip Roy Guartismo. Untungnya, dia paham dan memaklumi. Kurasa, dia takkan mengganggumu lagi dalam waktu lama."

Emosi Ciel meluap bahagia. Tanpa sadar, kedua lengan melingkari tubuh maskulin Raven dengan mesra.

Dan tanpa disadari pula, Ciel mengecup bibir si rambut hitam.

Singkat, lembut, penuh haru. Daripada disebut ciuman, lebih cocok 'sih, bibir saling menabrak. Tapi tetap saja, kejadian ini meninggalkan raut ekspresi langka di wajah Raven.

Raven syok— melebihi dari syok; jika saja ada kata yang cocok.

Bodohnya Ciel baru menyadari kecerobohannya sesaat menatap lawan mainnya yang perlahan memerah padam.

"J-jadi maksud Lu dan ayahmu kalau k-kamu—"

"S-soalnya aku jarang membuka hati pada o-orang lain. Tidak pada Lu pula!" Ciel spontan panik. Dia tersipu setengah mati. "A-awalnya aku penasaran denganmu, t-tapi tidak kusangka bakal jadi suka—"

"K-kalau sama kamu, kurasa tidak apa-apa, 'sih..." Ah. Apa yang barusan keluar dari mulut Raven? Ia memutar matanya menghindari pandangan Ciel; menahan malu.

Bisa kalian bayangkan apa yang Ciel rasakan? Ugh, dia menahan diri agar tidak mencium lagi. Senyuman lebar menghias wajah si rambut putih sebagai balasan. "Maafkan aku karena telah menyeretmu dalam masalah ini. Kamu pasti sempat terluka, 'kan?" Ciel menatap sendu. Kedatangan Roy adalah sebuah pelajaran berharga yang takkan pernah ia lupakan.

Namun, Ciel bertanya-tanya. 'Mantra' apa yang Raven beri pada ayahnya itu? Bagaimana Roy luluh begitu mudahnya? Raven seolah-olah datang berpakaian zirah besi dan menyandang pedang tajam, bertarung mengusir 'iblis' dalam jiwa Roy, seperti ksatria dalam dongeng.

Dialah penyelamat Ciel; entah sang gagak menyadari ini atau tidak.

"M-maukah... kamu tidur... b-bersamaku?" Raven terbata-bata; menelan ludah. Lamunan Ciel buyar seketika. "Apakah berlebihan? Apakah terlalu cepat?"

"Apa kau bercanda?" Ciel justru memperlakukan Raven layaknya bayi kecil; ia menggendong si rambut hitam di depan dada. Kursi roda dibiarkan begitu saja di ruang tamu. Surai lembut sang pujaan hati dielus perlahan, sembari menuju kamar tidur. Senyum masih terukir. "Kamu tidak tahu berapa lama aku mengharapkanmu, Raven."

Bisikan rendah Ciel mengirimkan sebuah sensasi aneh pada tubuh Raven. Ia bergidik; bulu kuduknya berdiri, tapi bukan karena takut. Telinga terasa geli begitu nafas si rambut putih berhembus. Belum lagi lengan Ciel kian erat memeluk.

Apa Ciel sengaja menggodanya? Jantung Raven berdegup kencang.

Setidaknya, satu hal yang pasti adalah malam ini sampai seterusnya _takkan sama_ seperti dulu.

.

.

.

Hari berganti, sang ayah bersama Lu sekali lagi mendatangi kafe El-Star. Mereka hanya sekedar ingin menikmati suasana pagi ditemani oleh secangkir minuman hangat sebelum meninggalkan kota. Dibalik penyamaran payah mereka ( Roy memakai topi derbi dengan masker mulut, sementara Lu melepas kunciran rambutnya sambil mengenakan sweater _magenta_ ), keduanya tidak bisa berpaling dari Raven. Ternyata tidak hanya dari gaya bicara, baik senyuman serta karisma sang gagak disaat jemari besinya memainkan biola merupakan nilai tambahan tersendiri. Wah, lelaki itu memiliki banyak daya tarik, ya.

"Andai dia seumuran denganku..." Lu mengeluh. Tangannya menopang dagu, "Aku memang bahagia pada kakak, tapi kalau orang yang ia sukai ternyata seperti itu... Ah! Aku juga mau!"

Sementara itu, manajer El-Star menyadari sosok baru duduk di dekat jendela. Sadar belum ada yang mendatangi, Elesis segera mengambil nota dan pulpen. Hebatnya, hanya dengan sekali melihat, si rambut merah langsung tahu. "Lu dan... T-tuan Guartismo!" Nafas Elesis nyaris tercekat. Kalau mereka disini, berarti... "A-apa saya perlu memanggil—"

Roy menggeleng, "Secangkir kopi hitam dan cokelat hangat akan sangat membantu," tuturnya.

"Dan donat!" Si rambut gulali menambahkan, lalu tersenyum lebar.

Elesis mengikuti arah pandang Roy, hanya untuk menyaksikan kekonyolan Ciel yang tiba-tiba keluar dari pintu belakang sambil tergopoh-gopoh membawa gitar akustik miliknya. Beruntung tidak tertabrak mobil, Elesis menghela nafas. Ciel berdiri di samping Raven, lalu mulai bermain bersama sang terkasih. "Ciel sekarang membuat adonan tambahan supaya 10-20 menit waktunya bisa ia gunakan untuk berduet dengan Raven," Elesis menjelaskan.

Roy berdiri dari kursinya. "Lu, kau tunggu disini. Ayah mau..." Kedua manik safirnya melirik singkat ke dua sosok yang tengah memulai aksinya di bawah mentari pagi. Lu mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan segera mengambilkan pesanan kalian," Elesis lalu izin undur diri.

. . . . .

Alunan dari senar Ciel bertindak sebagai pembuka. 3 kali dirinya mengulang rangkaian bait yang sama; terdengar sederhana, lembut, dan memberi efek relaksasi. Raven pun mengikuti tak lama kemudian. Gesekan biola menghasilkan melodi bernada tinggi, mengiringi serta menyesuaikan permainan gitar Ciel yang bernada rendah. Roy terkagum, lalu menyadari banyaknya orang yang menonton aksi kedua pemuda ini. Dan Roy pikir memang sudah sepantasnya. Kakinya sendiri bersatu dengan lagu; menghentak pelan ingin berdansa mengikuti musik.

Rasa tentram yang Ciel beri seolah membawa kita berjalan melintasi kaki gunung, sekaligus membuka kenangan indah yang sekiranya telah lama terkunci. Sementara permainan biola Raven diibaratkan beribu kembang berwarna cerah yang terbawa angin; elok, memikat, mempesona. Sungguh sebuah harmonisasi yang tiada duanya. Mereka berhasil membawa imajinasi semua orang menyelami lagu musim panas yang menyejukkan hati ini.

Sehabis pertunjukan, gadis kecil bersurai lavender berkuncir dua di kiri Roy bertanya tiba-tiba. "Kalian sepertinya dekat sekali. Kapan kalian menjadi teman?"

Belum saja Raven menarik nafas untuk menjawab, Ciel sudah mewakili. "Oh. Kita sebenarnya pacaran—"

"Ciel. Stop." Raven mengarahkan penggesek senarnya tepat pada si rambut putih. "Ingin mencoba rasanya digesek pakai ini?" Mulutnya berkata kasar, tapi sorot matanya tak bisa membohongi. Gugup, malu, terpancar bak cermin di kedua manik emas itu.

Duh, Ciel gatal menggoda. Manis sekali.

"Aw, selamat, ya!" Si gadis asing tersenyum girang. Ia pun bertepuk tangan mendoakan kebahagiaan keduanya. Tidak hanya dia. Hampir seluruh penonton ikut memberikan sambutan selamat. Ada 'sih yang kecewa dengan mengatakan, "Aih, Raven-ku sudah direbut. Tidaaak!"

Disaat semuanya membubarkan diri, Roy mendekati. 2 lembaran 50.000 ED ia taruh di sarung biola Raven. Melihat nominal besar yang diterima, Raven dan Ciel hampir terlompat kaget. Meski wajah sang ayah ditutupi masker, mereka langsung tahu; berkat kemilau safir yang hanya Roy miliki.

"Kau benar, Raven. Aku mempercayaimu sekarang." Suara bass Roy malah semakin meyakinkan. Matanya bergulir menuju anaknya, "Ciel, kali ini... aku akan melepaskanmu. Kalau kamu sudah nyaman dengan keadaanmu sekarang, dan kalau kamu memang bersungguh-sungguh mencintai Raven, aku akan mendukungmu. Kamu sungguh beruntung memiliki dia, Ciel. Dialah yang menyadarkanku dari ego. Aku bukanlah tipe yang mudah mengalah, tetapi nasihat _pacarmu_ itu memang akurat."

Akal sehat Ciel serasa terputar-balik setelah mendengar pernyataan tersebut dari bibir ayahnya sendiri. Disetujui untuk tetap tinggal di Velder, sampai menyetujui hubungannya bersama Raven?

Ditengah mengumpulkan kesadaran, Ciel merasakan getaran familiar dari saku celana.

 _From : Bos  
Subject : None_

' _Hei,_ _Cassanova_. _Bukan bermaksud mengganggu, tapi tadi kita mendapat pesanan kue_ tart Black Forest _3 lapis berukuran 30x20 cm. Akan lebih baik jika kamu SEGERA KEMBALI supaya CEPAT SELESAI karena pelanggan ingin kuenya DIAMBIL SIANG INI.'_

"Umm, Raven...?" Ciel memperlihatkan isi pesannya kepada Raven.

"Pergilah. Mereka lebih membutuhkanmu." Raven hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

Sembari Ciel melambaikan tangan, diam-diam Roy melanjutkan pujiannya. "Terima kasih, Raven."

"Untuk?"

Roy menatap anaknya yang berlari, "Hal-hal yang tidak pernah kuberikan pada anakku."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Raven tersenyum. "Maka seharusnya saya juga berterima kasih pada Anda."

Sang ayah menengok ke samping. Ia heran, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena telah mengkaruniakan cahaya baru di kehidupan saya."

Mengikuti jejak Ciel, Roy bergerak begitu memeriksa sebuah pesan baru; ternyata dari Lu. "Ini aba-abaku. Sepertinya kopiku sudah disajikan. Jaga dirimu, Raven."

. . . . .

 _Meskipun tubuhnya tidak sempurna,_

 _Dan andaikata seluruh dunia menutup sebelah mata padanya,_

 _Kata kasar menjadi asupan sehari-hari,_

 _Raven yakin masih memiliki sebuah tempat aman yang rela menerima semua keburukannya._

 _Hanya satu saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Karena tempat itu hangat, dan selalu ada setiap saat Raven membutuhkan._

 _Cukuplah bahu Ciel sebagai sandarannya dari segala masalah. Cukuplah tawa Ciel menyemangati hari-harinya. Cukuplah pelukan Ciel untuk membenam air mata._

.

.

.

"Bunga-bunganya indah, ya?" Aroma musim semi mengusik indera penciuman Raven. Salju telah kehilangan kejayaannya. Sudah waktunya dunia serba putih ini dihiasi ratusan—mungkin ribuan corak warna-warni beragam bunga yang sekiranya bersembunyi dari cuaca dingin. Pipit bernyanyi menyambut suasana baru; terbang tinggi menggapai langit yang sudah lama tak disentuhnya

"Jujur," Raven membungkuk sedikit. "Waktu itu, aku mau ikut bersamamu ke Lanox; untuk melayat ke makam Ibumu. Tetapi Walikota mendatangiku secara langsung dan memintaku memainkan sebuah lagu dalam acara pembukaan Festival Kelahiran Kota Velder. Aku sempat bersedih karena terpisah darimu 4 hari lamanya, tapi aku tahu, kau akan kembali. Kamu akan mengecup dahiku lalu memberi salam, 'Aku pulang'. Aku menunggu lama. Hatiku menunggumu.

"Tetapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Sehari setelah kamu berjanji kamu akan kembali, Roy datang ke kafe. Dia terlihat serius berbicara dengan Elesis di dekat meja kasir. Kuamati pelan-pelan, lalu Elesis seolah terpaku kaget; menggeleng menolak suatu fakta yang baru saja Roy beri. Manik merahnya menoleh ke arahku. Aku kemudian tahu suatu hal telah terjadi.

"Kamu... tertabrak mobil waktu sedang makan malam. Mobil tersebut kehilangan kendali sampai menabrak restoran yang kamu tempati. Semua tulang rusukmu, hancur tergilas roda.

"Roy terus menambahkan informasi lain. Kamu menyimpan sebuah kotak kecil putih di saku celanamu. Di dalamnya terdapat cincin perak berbatu topaz, lengkap dengan sebuah nota kecil terselip dalam cincin.

"Kamu ingin melamarku begitu kembali ke Velder..."

Raven meletakkan ikatan lili putih dengan berat hati. Air mata yang memupuk tak kuasa terbendung; tetesannya membasahi pipi. Isakan parau memenuhi atmosfir kelabu pemakaman Lanox yang sunyi. Tangan nasod mencengkram kuat jaket hitam; ia ingin meredakan pedih, tetapi gagal.

Dahulu, Seris mengajarkan Raven untuk tidak mudah menyerah, sampai sang gagak melakukan segala macam cara supaya diakui dan pantas. Amanat gadis itu ia bawa hingga ajal menjemput; Raven tak menyerah mempompa jantung istrinya guna mendapatkan denyut Seris.

Ciel menumbuhkan rasa percaya diri Raven; agar tak mudah terjatuh dan terhasut. Saking percaya nya, Raven mendambakan keberadaan si rambut putih selalu disisinya.

Sang gagak malang menjeritkan nama kedua cahayanya, seperti orang bodoh.

Karena dia tahu teriakannya takkan mengembalikan orang-orang yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

Mencoba bikin _angst_ ahahahh orz


End file.
